kingdom_hearts_couplesfandomcom-20200215-history
SoraXRoxas
The Couple SoraXRoxas or Soroku, SoraRoku (Japanese そらロハス Sora Roxas) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between the Somebody and Nobody, Sora ソーラ and Roxas ロハス About Them. '' Sora'' Sora is the main protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series, as well as a Keyblade wielder. He is an upbeat teenager who may seem simple-minded at times, but is very aware of the importance of his quest. He possesses a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting heart. At times, he is impulsive and quick to anger when defending his friends, but he is always sincere about what he says and does. He has been best friends with Riku and Kairi since he was a small boy. Sora is an upbeat and brash person, and although he is simple minded at times, he has a strong sense of justice. Sora has matured over a year's time, for instance, when battling enemies in the game, he seems to have a more serious expression on his face. Sora is more confident than before and takes charge of his group. He is also quite caring and reassuring to his other-world friends such as when Beast quits after Xaldin steals his rose. Sora reassured him that they would get it back. '' Roxas'' Roxas, the Key of Destiny (めぐりあう鍵 Meguriau Kagi?, lit Serendipitous Key), is the Nobody of Sora and was Rank XIII within Organization XIII. Like Namine, he was born when Sora released his own heart in order to restore Kairi's. Although Sora's heart was soon restored, Roxas continued to endure and exist, oblivious to Sora's existence for most of his life. He has the ability to use the Keyblade, and wields light, using it to direct rays that strike opponents with great power. He commands the Samurai Nobodies. He is strongly like Ventus, as Xigbar reveals in the Secret Reports. Roxas is less impulsive than Sora, but far more quick to anger; he is short-tempered, aggressive, blunt and stands his ground, characteristics that had mixed in his fighting style. He can be arrogant, confident, and cocky as proven in his battles, more so when he engages Riku in a fight, proclaiming that he could not beat him no matter how many times he attempted to. When blinded with anger, he lets go of all reason and focuses on venting his anger, as seen when he continually hacks at DiZ's computers and viciously attacks DiZ's hologram. His words have bite, and he isn't afraid to speak his mind. He even expressed some dislike for being compared to Sora early on due to their relation, which DiZ notes with amusement in their encounter. This type of main contrast between the boys is even portrayed in official art, with Roxas almost always having a dark, sort of fierce expression, while Sora's is a bit more loose and mellow. The Relationship Sora is Roxa's Somebody and that is where the relationship comes from. In some ways the Kingdom Heart series shows that Roxas needs Sora in more ways then one, this could be simply Sora is his Somebody or more then that. The two are paralles of eachother wich makes them an good couple. Sora being mellow and more cheery, Roxas being quiet and almsot shy makes them an unique couple. In the series, Sora calls out to Roxas in more then one way, this could be becasue he needed his other self or something completly different. It is believed by many fans of said couple that if the two did meet face to face then Sora would take Roxas on as lover or a friend or even a brother because Sora would feel responsibilty for the blonde head boy. Like teacher and student. In other words, it is believed that Sora is one of the few that can teach Roxas the meaning of 'love The couple is also more showen along side VanitasXVentus as it is believed that the two couples are parallel to eachother. Category:Couples Invoving Roxas Category:Couples Invoving Sora Category:Couples Category:Yaoi Couples